What Dreams May Come
by Master Jinn
Summary: Agent Scully is somehow entering the world of Harsh Realm, without the use of a computer. Will she be the one to help Hobbes kill Santiago and get out of Harsh Realm? And will Mulder be able to get her out?


What Dreams May Come Chapter 1-4 (more to come 5 - ? later)

Author: Geppetto

Rating: PG-13 (due to language)

Summary: This is an X-Files/Harsh Realm crossover. Agent Scully is somehow entering the world of Harsh Realm, without the use of a computer. Will she be the one to help Hobbes kill Santiago and get out of Harsh Realm? Will Mulder be able to get her out?

Disclaimer: Chris Carter owns all and so does 20th Century Fox if they have to be mentioned.

__

My dearest Sophie,

It has been several months since I have entered this... this alter reality... this harsh realm. I'm writing you, though I know you will never receive this. But, when I do write to you it somehow makes me feel closer to you.

I hope this is a world you will never see or experience. Life here is hard. People here can be ruthless or kind or much like Pinocchio, a survivalist, living day to day. Food and clean water is sparse as well. Unless you live in Santiago City, these items must be bargained for or stolen. I've had to resort to that, the stealing part that is. I have seen many people do things they won't normally do just for the things we once took for granted. It makes one wonder is it really worth it?

We haven't met many friends here either. Pinocchio says why bother, they are only VC, Virtual Reality Characters. Nevertheless, I feel that although they are just characters in a game, they somehow are people like us, with feelings and they long for a better world. They hold a hope that one day someone will come to free them. Only they themselves can free themselves, if they have the will and desire to. All I know and see is that the will and desire are not there. They need someone to lead them but who?

Oh Sophie, how I long to hold you in my arms again. To feel your touch, to hear your sweet voice. I miss you so much I'm beginning to fear that as time goes by that you will think I'm dead. That if you do, you will go on without me, find another and that I will be forgotten. Pinocchio keeps telling me to get used to that feeling, that you are going on as long as I'm stuck in this game. I hope that he is wrong, that you are out there waiting and that you will never give up on me, for I will never give up on trying to get back to you my love.

"Hobbes!" came the hushed voice of Michael Pinocchio from the woods just a short distance away.

Thomas Hobbes climbed out of the black car and entered the woods. The ground was still wet from the recent rain causing the leaves and grass to stick to his boots and him, however, it made his movement silent as he trekked through the small stretch of trees. In the darkness of night, he slowly made his way to where his partner was waiting for him.

Pinocchio was lying on the ground, hiding. He heard his partner joining him on the cold wet ground. He also saw the little dog that was always with him, Dexter.

"What is it?" Hobbes whispered as he peered through the brush.

Without looking at him, Pinocchio responded, "Gas, and maybe food." Before them, on the side of the road, was a black colored HumVee. From what the two men could make out, it looked like a box of MREs and several cans of gas sitting in the back. "Unfortunately, Santiago has about four or five men out here looking for us."

"Do you have any more ammo, I'm running low," Hobbes asked as he checked his gun. Glancing up towards the wood, he barely saw movement. The clouds and the moon weren't providing much light, "Where did they go?"

Pinocchio reached into one of his pouches and handed Hobbes a clip, "They went into the woods, maybe to relieve themselves. It appeared they had plenty of ammo, we'll just have to acquire it from them. Ready?"

Hobbes nodded and the two moved out. Separating, Hobbes moved to the rear of the vehicle while Pinocchio positioned himself in the front. Hobbes peeked in the back of the Hummer and verified his suspicion, it was indeed filled with several cans of gas and one box of MREs. But it also had explosives! Hobbes turned to warn Pinocchio but the man was already gone. "Shit," he whispered. **Think fast Hobbes** he told himself. With only one thing left to do, he reached in and grabbed the cans, returning to their car parked on the other side of the woods.

As he was returning to retrieve the rest, he heard gun shots. Pinocchio must have found the men. Just then one headed out towards him, firing.

~~~

"Mulder," Dana Scully stood in the middle of a country road surrounded by woods. The road and the surrounding vegetation were recently wet from the rain that recently ended. "Is this really necessary?"

Fox Mulder walked up to her, holding a compass, "It's just a little research, Scully," he informed her as he handed his partner the compass. Double checking the electros attached to her, he returned to the laptop resting on the hood of the rental car.

"Mulder, I feel"

"Silly?" he smiled.

"Like a lab rat," she stated with a slight edge of irritation in her voice before crossing her arms.

"I just want to see for myself what a person's brain might experience during missing time episodes. With this research data, I can take it to a friend of mine who can read the print-outs. He'll let me know what it says," he glanced up at Scully from the car, "Besides, aren't you the least bit curious on what happens while you are out or where ever? This could be your proof that I'm wrong and you're right."

"The truth?" she asked as she stared him down with little interest in her eyes, "NO!"

"Just humor me then Scully. Besides, nothing may happen. Walk about ten feet that way to the north," he instructed her as he glanced down at the computer. "Your compass should be going crazy right about now."

Scully looked down at it and Mulder was right, it was going crazy, plus she felt slightly dizzy. Before she could inform him, the air about her started to ripple.

~~

Hobbes focused down the barrel of his gun and shot the fast approaching man. As the man faded in a flash of blue digital light, he ran to the Hummer and grabbed the box of MREs. He spun around to call for his companion when he spotted the man exiting the woods, "I've got them!"

"Get to the car then!" Pinocchio shouted. Twisting his body around, he shot the other Republic soldier following him.

Scully looked about confused, "Muld" she was cut off as a man dressed in BDU uniform, collided into her, knocking them both down.

"What the hell! Where did you" Pinocchio ducked down and covered her as more shots passed over them. "Hobbes!"

Hobbes turned surprised to see the woman under Pinocchio. **Where did she come from?** Immediately, Hobbes dropped down to one knee and returned fire, hitting the two men behind Pinocchio.

Scully managed to raise her head to see over the man's shoulder. With a flash of bright blue light, the two men faded into nothing. She gasped at the sight, **What is going on?** She turned her head to see who was covering her.

"What took you so long?" Pinocchio criticized Hobbes as he glanced up at him. Feeling the woman's movement, he turned his attention to her. He locked eyes with her as he slowly pulled her up, "Who the hell are you?"

Hobbes stood, glancing about nervously. He smiled slightly seeing the dumb look in Pinocchio's eyes. **So, he is human.** Suddenly he spotted the last man throwing a grenade into the back of the Hummer.

"Who the" Scully paused as she realized that Mulder wasn't around.

"We got to" Pinocchio stopped as he too saw the man.

Hobbes was already running from the truck as he tried to shout his warning, "There are explos" Unfortunately, the truck exploded blowing him into the bushes. He rolled over in time to see that the last soldier didn't make it away in time.

Pinocchio was thrown back into Scully as the two felt the wave of heat roll over them. "Are you okay?" he asked. However, the woman was gone, vanished from beneath him. He touched the ground wondering if there was a portal or a "glitch" in the area. "Where'd she go?" he shouted to Hobbes as he approached.

"What do you mean? She's gone?" Hobbes looked about as well, "What did you do to her?"

Pinocchio glared at him. He wanted to punch the young punk but they didn't have time. "No time to worry about that now, that explosion probably drew some unwanted company our way. We better clear the area." He headed towards his car, but not before glancing curiously over his shoulder, **Where did she go?**

Hobbes looked down at the area as well. **So what happened?**

~~

Scully woke feeling Mulder shaking her. "Mulder? What what happened?" She sat up kind of shakily and glanced around, "Where are those two men?"

"What?" Mulder asked as he pulled her up, "You blacked out. You weren't out but a few seconds. How do you feel?"

Scully glanced over at him still feeling woozy, "It they it seemed so real Mulder. I was on this road but not. There was a Hummer where our car is. And there were these two men, dressed in military uniforms. They were shooting at some others," she said slowly realizing what happened to the men that were shot, how they disappeared. She sat down in the car and leaned her head back. **It can't be real Scully. There is no way. You were dreaming,** she told herself.

"Scully, let me see your watch," Mulder asked as he held out his hand.

She went to take it off when she noticed she was holding a pair of dog tags. She slowly ran her fingers over the raised letters before turning it over and reading the name. **Pinocchio, Michael.**

"Where did you get those?" Mulder asked suddenly noticing them as well.

"I probably picked them up off the road," she rationalized to him and mainly to herself. **Where did I get these?**

"Scully," Mulder turned to her, his eyes gleaming with excitement, "Your watch it's five minutes slower than mine."

"So," she rubbed her head, suddenly feeling tired.

"You LOST time," he smiled gleefully, "And these dog tags. You must have brought them back with you."

~~

Hobbes walked into the bar behind Pinocchio, "So where did she go? You were the one with her."

"How the hell do I know," Pinocchio grumbled as he threw himself onto the bar stool. He ordered a drink, downed it, then ordered another.

"She came from somewhere. Was there a glitch a portal or something?" Hobbes grabbed his beer and waited for Pinocchio's response.

"There was no glitch," he said softly.

"So then"

"Will you STOP asking questions, just once Hobbes. Geez, I don't have all the answers. I'm just like you, a dumb soldier STUCK in this hell," he snapped, "Maybe it WAS a glitch. Maybe she was a computer error, programmed to be there by some pencil neck geek with a wet dream. WHO KNOWS? Only the programmers do. I DON'T have ALL the answers."

Pinocchio had to do a double take as he saw Hobbes just smiling, "So the GREAT Pinocchio is now human. From a little wooden boy to"

"Shut up Hobbes!" he returned to his drink without another word.

~~

__

My Dearest,

Some time has passed, several weeks in fact, without the return of the woman we countered. Perhaps Pinocchio was right, she was a glitch, an error. But deep down in my gut I have a feeling she wasn't.

But one thing has come of all this, I've seen a side of Pinocchio he doesn't show much. The side of pure honest frustration, only because he doesn't HAVE all the answers. The man is human and not a mister tough guy. Plus, I saw the way he looked at that woman, even if it was brief.

It was the kind of look that I gave you the first time we met. The look of well knowing we would one day be together. Could it be that way for him. Will he find a love here in this world? And if he does, will he want to help me?

"Hobbes, I can feel you thinking again," Pinocchio stated as he leaned in the passenger window of his car. He looked down at the paper and sighed before turning away. Then in a sudden move, he reached in and snatched the items from Hobbes.

"HEY!" Hobbes objected with shock and irritation.

Placing the paper on the hood, Pinocchio started to write.

**_Let me tell you something honey. There is NO love here, there is NO life, there is NOTHING. There is NO way out plain and simple. Your boyfriend thinks there is more to this world than what it is. Well let me tell you, these people here have no idea that they are NOT real and they AREN'T. They don't have blood pumping through them like we do. Their bodies aren't on a slab in the real world, so they don't feel like we do. This IS just a GAME with NO end and we are STUCK HERE!_**

With the last words, Pinocchio managed to punch a hole in the valuable paper. He thrust it back at Hobbes, "Come on, I found a house with what looks like water and electricity. If we get lucky, maybe food. We can hold up there for a while." He walked away without hearing a response.

Hobbes looked at the paper and read what the man wrote. He sighed softly as he looked down at his dog, "Come on Dex, we better get going." He placed the paper back in his vest pocket and trekked after the man.

~~

_Well Sophie, you know what Pinocchio wrote. I think in his own way he was trying to be honest. Sometimes it makes me angry when he does, but is he right? But then I just look into a child's eyes, seeing how innocent they are and I wonder is there more to this game? Are they hoping, like us, for it to end? Are they hoping for a better life? And as I do looking into those eyes, I can only answer yes._

But my love, my mission is to win the game, be top scorer, defeat Santiago, end the game and return to you. But along the way if I can bring sunshine, a little glimmer of hope into this dark world and into their lives as I go through it. I feel I must and not just for them but for myself as well.

Pinocchio carefully opened the door, weapon drawn. Hobbes covered him as he made ready to enter. However, Dexter just ran on in. "Damn mutt," Pinocchio grumbled.

The house didn't have much. It looked like most they had seen, stripped of all valuable, nothing remaining. But this one was slowly being refurnished. Hobbes noticed a couch, chair in the corner, and a repaired coffee table with fresh flowers. The flowers were a nice touch, he hadn't seen flowers in a long time.

Pinocchio however, had food on the brain. His stomach lead him to the kitchen where it was disappointed as nothing was found. At least the water was running, hot too. He cupped the water and splashed it upon his face, enjoying the feel of the hot water against his skin. It had been weeks since he truly showered or shaved. Exiting the kitchen, he spotted Hobbes sitting in the chair looking sleepy. "No food, but there is water. Get some rest, I'll take first watch." Hobbes threw him a thank you look before closing his eyes.

~~

"Hobbes!" came a hushed whisper.

Hobbes woke up from the corner chair, his tired blue eyes seeing Pinocchio motioning him to the window where he was stationed. He crawled over, gun drawn, "Did you find food?"

"Yeah I found food, it's your mutt, now shut up," Pinocchio hushed. He pointed out the window, "I think we have company."

The pair peered out into the night, seeing a small framed figure approaching. It was carrying a bag, a heavy one in fact. "It looks like a woman?" Hobbes whispered.

"Who cares, why are they coming here?" Pinocchio grumbled.

"I thought you said this place was abandoned?" Hobbes looked out the window seeing the figure was still approaching.

Pinocchio moved to the door, "It WAS the last time I was here. This is the only neighborhood that still had electricity or water plus no one around."

Hobbes moved to the other side of the door, aiming his gun at the door along with Pinocchio. The two listened intently, almost holding their breaths in doing so. Hobbes heard the steady footsteps of the figure approaching and walking up the stairs. Then he heard the release of the door mechanism as the door knob turned. The hinges creaked as the door swung open. Immediately Pinocchio was upon the figure, hand at throat, gun in face. "Scream and I'll shoot," he warned.

The figure didn't scream, but Pinocchio did as the figure kicked him below the belt causing him to double over in pain. "Why you" he never got a chance to finish as he was kneed in the face, knocking him over.

Hobbes suddenly found himself in a stand off, as a 9mm gun was pointed at him, "Move and you die," the female voice stressed as she glared at him down the length of the muzzle.

"It IS a" Pinocchio coughed, "a woman?"

Hobbes lowered his gun slowly, "We don't mean you any harm." He slowly placed his gun down on the ground and kicked it away.

"Speak for yourself," Pinocchio sneered as he glared at the woman from the floor. He slowly came to his knees, eyes briefly meeting the woman's. **Where have I seen her before?**

The woman slowly reached over and turned the lights on to get a better look at the two men. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" she demanded.

Hobbes watched as her blue eyes traveled over them quickly. She was taking quick note of the visible weapons. "We didn't know anyone lived here. We thought this was abandoned. I'll"

"It's not. Move up against the wall, hands against it," she ordered.

Pinocchio and Hobbes did as she asked, assuming the position to be searched. Pinocchio jumped slightly when he felt her hand pass a little too close to where she had hit him, "That weapon honey, I'm a little attached to," he said rather cocky. The woman ignored him, continuing her search. She found all his weapons, even the ones in his boots. He was surprised at how thorough she was. She did the same to Hobbes and when finished stepped back. The two slowly turned to face her once more. "What are your names?" she demanded.

"I'm Thom" he felt a quick jab to his ribs.

"We don't have to answer," Pinocchio informed Hobbes and her. He continued to glare at the woman. She may be pretty, but she was getting on his nerves.

"She's the one with the gun," Hobbes pointed out. **Was there irritation in Hobbes voice?** Pinocchio quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm Thomas Hobbes, this is Michael Pinocchio. Like I said before we mean you no harm."

The woman eyed the two. They seemed harmless, except the one Pinocchio she would have to keep an eye on him, "Get your weapons and leave. If I see you back here again I won't hesitate to shoot next time," she motioned the two towards the door.

Hobbes and his companion grabbed their guns and headed for the door. As they stepped on the other side they could hear the door slam and lock. Pinocchio glared at Hobbes, "Why didn't you shoot her?"

"What for? We were in her house. Besides there are other houses," he informed him as he started down the dark street.

"Yeah but it looks like hers WAS the only one with electricity and running water. Man when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours these are VC people they aren't REAL. Only we are real get it," he criticized though clenched teeth.

"Just because they aren't real doesn't mean they aren't," Hobbes countered, "They have just as much right to live even in this world."

"Great I have Gandhi as a partner," he whispered sarcastically under his breath as he pushed passed the man.

~~

Pinocchio came out of the house, looking more tired than before. Hobbes could tell by the look on his face this one was empty as well. No food, no water nothing. "Let's just go inside at least we can get out of the cold night air for a while," Pinocchio suggested.

Hobbes nodded, feeling tired himself. The two men entered the house and found the living room. Hobbes picked a corner and slid down the wall to rest on the floor. His dog, Dexter, curled up next to him, laying his small head upon his legs. Hobbes reached down and stroked the little dog, "We'll find food soon," he whispered.

"You better hope so or it's hot dogs," Pinocchio growled in irritation as he made himself comfortable by a window.

"Don't worry Dex, he's all talk no action," he whispered to the dog, hearing it growl at Pinocchio.

"All I have to say is we better find food and soon too," Pinocchio said as he closed his eyes, "You take first watch."

Hobbes sighed and only nodded as his partner went to sleep.

~~

Pinocchio woke with a start. He had been dreaming dreaming of better times till that day he entered this world. He didn't like remembering it, much less reliving it in his dreams. He sat up and looked about, spotting Hobbes in his corner with his mutt on his lap. **Hobbes fell asleep.** He sighed softly as he shook his head. He couldn't believe Hobbes just fell asleep. But then again, they had been on the run for some time. He got up and walked outside, feeling the night air nip at him, causing him to shiver slightly. It would be sunrise soon and he heard his stomach growl to let him know that another day was coming and still no food was in it.

He turned to face the direction of the woman's house. She had food with her, he had seen it in the bag when she dropped it. There was only one thing he could think of to do. Desperate times deserved desperate measures. He glanced back at the house Hobbes was sleeping in. Well, at least the young man won't be in his way. After checking his gun, he headed down the street.

~~

Pinocchio reached the house but there was trouble. He heard gun shots and quickly moved to the bushes. He slowly made his way to the woman's house seeing her fighting with someone on the front lawn. He quickly rushed over but as he was about to shoot the man attacking her, he felt sudden heat and pain in his shoulder. He looked down and saw a bullet hole in him. Blood immediately leaked out, soaking his black sweater. He turned and fired, hitting the man in the bushes he had not seen.

The stranger fell out, face first dead. Satisfied that the man was indeed dead and gone in the usual VC character fashion, Pinocchio turned in time to see the woman shoot the other. The body flickered than disappeared as all VC characters did. She stood, gun leveled at Pinocchio. Her breathing was heavy but was gradually slowing to normal. As if realizing who he was, she lowered the gun, "What are you doing here?"

"Um are you all right?" he asked avoiding the question.

The woman only nodded. She then noticed his shoulder as the blood grew heavier. "You've been shot," she said walking over.

"You think" he said then suddenly found himself falling backwards and feeling light headed. The shot must have been worse than he thought. He felt blackness taking over. The last thing he remembered was the woman pulling him up, half dragging him into her home.

~~

Pinocchio woke feeling sore and weak. He also noticed he felt a comfortable bed underneath him and blankets over him. He also smelled food! He started to sit up but the pain was too great, plus he also felt dizzy. He fell back into the pillows, his head spinning. He tried to remember how he had gotten there, but the pain he was feeling was distracting him.

Just then, the woman entered, interrupting his thoughts as she carried a tray of food. She sat it down next to him on the bed. "How do you feel?" she asked as she adjusted his pillows.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, his voice filled with hope. His mouth watered at the sight of real food.

"Soup? Yes," she responded as she placed the tray before him. "The bullet went clean through. You were lucky. I cleaned and bandaged it," she walked over to her dresser and reached into what looked like a medical bag. She pulled out a bottle and a needle and proceeded to fill it.

Pinocchio watched her carefully as he ate hungrily. "What's that?" he asked with mouth full of food.

"Pain killer, morphine," she informed him as she returned to his bedside. "Gimme your arm."

He held it out, still eating with the other. "Are you some kind of doctor?"

She turned her blue eyes to meet his, hearing the distrust in his voice, "I used to be you could say."

"Used to be?" he jerked his arm away before she could jab him. "Listen," he said pushing the tray away and trying to get up. Again, pain washed over him and he moaned slightly. Gritting his teeth and forcing himself up, he rose to his feet and turned to her, "Just give me my gun and" he fell over, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Men," the woman said under her breath as she pulled him back into bed. She saw his eyes flutter back open, "Stop trying to be John Wayne and just stay in bed. You lost a lot of blood and you're weak from starvation." She reached over and gave him the shot. She then took the tray and set it aside in case he wanted it later. "I'm going to find your companion. Where were you two staying?"

"Down down the street blue" he trailed off as darkness fell over him. The woman sighed before leaving him to rest.

~~

Hobbes woke with a start as he felt his dog move. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he had. He looked about quickly and noticed his partner missing. Worry and panic washed over him as he pulled his gun out, "Pinocchio!" There was no response, only the echo of his voice. He ran out the door looking up and down the street.

Dexter, however, knew where the man had gone and started down the street barking. Hobbes followed, moving cautiously as he did. He scanned the area, keeping his eyes open for any form of movement. That was when he saw the woman, walking towards him. She was waving her hands at him, "Hey," he heard her shout.

He ran over, seeing Dexter stop at her feet, "You really shouldn't"

"Your friend has been shot," she interrupted as she turned and headed back towards her house. "I've cleaned and dressed the wound. He's going to be fine. He just needs rest and food. When was the last time you two ate?"

Hobbes followed quickly on her heels, "Shot? How?"

"He was helping me. Two men came by last night to rob me. I caught them off guard. I was struggling with one when he showed up. He was shot from behind. The shot startled the man I was fighting with, allowing me time to shoot him," she said as she paused at the door.

Hobbes furrowed his brow in thought, wondering if they were Santiago's men. He said nothing, only followed her into the house. The woman led him up the stairs and pointed to the room. Hobbes entered in slowly, seeing Pinocchio lying on the bed. He went over quickly, seeing that what she said was correct.

"I gave him some morphine, he should be out for a while. Are you hungry?" she asked spotting him eye the tray.

Hobbes nodded, "Yes. Very much so. We haven't eaten in three days."

"Come on then. I'll make you some breakfast," the woman walked back down the stairs, hearing the young man follow her. She reached down and picked up the little dog. "And how about you little guy? You hungry too?" She smiled as he licked her face happily.

"I want to thank you for being so kind," Hobbes told her as he sat at her kitchen table.

The woman poured him a cup of coffee and just smiled. "I mean after what has happened we haven't run into too many nice people."

"I understand," she told him, "Eggs?" She saw him nodded as he sipped his coffee. "So what's your name again?"

"Hobbes, Thomas Hobbes. I'm sorry but I didn't get yours?"

"Scully, Dana Scully," she smiled as she held her hand out.

~~

Chapter 2

Mulder looked up from his computer as his partner for over seven years walked in. Scully looked tired. He noticed she had been this way for several days. She was holding her usual morning cup of java and files. She sat at her desk and sighed heavily. "What's up Scully, had a bad night?"

The tired red head looked over at him, "You could say. I've just been having weird dreams lately."

Mulder got a quirky smile upon his lips, "Dreams are they any good? You know Scully they say that dreams are like windows into our souls. Some reveal what could have been, others are your subconscious thoughts. They can also tell if your life is in turmoil or going well. But then some can just be weird or erotic depending on the person that is," he smiled.

Scully gave him her usual look, the one that said _Don't give me that crap._ "Mulder, my dreams are none of those things well except weird, that's all. It's nothing. Maybe my body is just trying to tell me I need a vacation."

"Maybe. Do you want to talk about them?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not now Mulder, we have to much paper work to do," she informed him as she threw a stack onto his desk.

"Say, the guys want to know if you want to join them in a sneak preview of a VR game they are backing. It sounds up your alley guns, mindless killing," he teased, "It's called _'Pinocchio's Revenge,'_ interested?"

"Pinocchio?" she asked, the name somehow registering in her mind.

"Not the little wood guy. It is a character in the game. He is a military guy on the hunt for another one," he said as he went back to reading his emails.

"I think I'll pass for now," she smiled briefly to him. **Pinocchio Pinocchio, I've heard or seen that name before.**

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing. Here's the address if you change your mind," he tossed a small piece of paper over to her with the address scribbled upon it.

"I'll think about it," she placed the paper into her purse and watched as Mulder got up. "Where are you going?"

"Got a meeting with the budget guy again," he sighed. "Our hard earned tax dollars have to be accounted for." 

She only nodded and turned back to her computer. Pinocchio's Revenge. Military guy? Could it be no, but she decided to check into it anyway.

~~

Several hours had passed and Scully wasn't aware that she had past most of the day in front of her computer. She was too fascinated by what she was finding. She had been searching the records for the men in her dreams and especially the name on the dog tags. She had forgotten about them till now. Mulder's name of the game had triggered her interest. She had been hoping it was just coincidence, but as she soon found out it wasn't. She had printed out the copies she wanted and picked up her purse. She pulled the paper out with the address and headed straight there. She wasn't sure why but something pulled her there.

When she arrived, she saw Frohike just entering the building, "Frohike!" she shouted.

The gray haired man turned and smiled, "Why if it isn't the lovely Dana Scully. It's been a while since I'd seen you." 

He gave a hug that she thought wasn't going to end. "Hey Frohike," she smiled, "Mulder told me of your game."

"Oh yeah, it is so cool! Wait till you see it. It's going to be a hot seller," he said, voice filled with excitement. He led the agent into the warehouse type building. The two traveled through many halls till they came to a large office-like room. It had three dentist like chairs in it and a rather large screen upon one side of the wall. Langley occupied one of the chairs.

"Is he?" she gestured over.

Bryers walked up smiling, "Agent Scully, yeah, he's playing. But he just died though."

She noticed the screen behind him and saw the dead figure. She held back her surprise at the face she saw upon it. She recognized it and it sort of scared her.

"So what brings you here?" Bryers asked stepping into her view.

"I was invited, remember," she said, "Is Mulder going to be here?"

"Said he would," Frohike replied, "So you want to give it a whirl?"

Scully looked skeptically at it, "I think I'll pass. Maybe some other time."

"You don't know what you're missing," Langley eagerly interrupted, "Come on just a few minutes."

She eyed the chairs then looked at the three men. She sighed since they weren't going to let her leave until she did, "All right, just a few minutes. But I'm warning you I'm no good at these games."

"After the last one you played I don't think so. You took that woman out like a pro," Mulder said as he entered the room. "Hey guys."

"Let's get her in," Frohike smiled.

~~

Scully sat in the chair, with the eye goggles on, control stick in hand that was attached to the chair, waiting for the game to start. She felt silly. What was she doing wasting her time on this game. She should have been at home researching the men she had looked up earlier. They seemed to be occupying her mind a lot lately. She sighed softly as the room went dark.

The large screen upon the wall lit up and started playing its images. The introduction began with a woman's voice.

__

Technology and the threat of nuclear annihilation in the last half of the 20th century have changed the world forever. They've changed war, and its consequences, as they have forever changed the battlefield, and the warriors who must still fight on it. It's been estimated that a nuclear device the size of a small suitcase, smuggled in and detonated in New York City, would kill several million people instantly, and many times that amount with radioactive fallout

The woman's voice faded from Scully's hearing, leaving the room silent. She only heard her own breathing. "Guys?" she called out suddenly feeling the silence. She pulled the goggles off, seeing the room empty. It looked as if it had been that way for years, especially since the dust was layered thick on everything. 

She got up and went to the door, "Guys?" she called out again. Still there was no response. She sighed softly and ventured down the halls hearing the echo of her heels upon the tile floors. The building looked like it was pillaged, anything of value removed. Her car was also gone, as was mostly everything. 

Scully continued down the street, feeling the cool breeze hit her face. She shivered as she looked up at the clouds over head. It looked like it could rain. She continued for several minutes till she came to a neighborhood. She entered the neighborhood noting the houses also looked abandoned all but one.

She walked up to it, seeing lights on. She hoped that someone was home and could tell her what was going on. She walked up to the door, but paused. Where had she seen this house? It felt familiar. She pulled her gun out, checked it, then placed it in the back of her pants, just in case.

Slowly she reached for the door bell, when the door suddenly flung open. She stepped back surprised as a man stood there looking at her. It was him! The man from her dream Pinocchio. And and he had a bandage on his shoulder where he had been shot.

"Where's where's Hobbes?" he asked, wobbling slightly.

"I'm I'm sorry," she stuttered, "Who? And do I know you?" She slowly moved her hand behind her, reaching for her gun.

Pinocchio looked at her like she had lost her mind, "Hobbes, the guy who was with me when you kicked me," he glanced down at himself briefly before continuing, "You said you were going to get him. His mutt's here," he gestured down to the little dog beside him.

Scully stepped back, "Look, I've never" She was suddenly pulled into the house and felt him press his body into hers as he covered her.

"Don't move," he whispered into her ear. He leaned over, peaking out the window, "And don't scream either," he added sternly.

Scully felt like she couldn't even breathe. He was pressing his body so hard against her, it was barely giving her room to inhale. 

Pinocchio's eyes stayed at the window, watching whatever was outside intently. When he felt her try to move slightly, he just pressed harder to stop her. She turned her head slightly to look at him. She was surprised at how handsome he was. He looked a little ruff, like he hadn't shaved in days and his eyes she had seen him before.

"You're gun is" she was cut off as his hand covered her lips. Pinocchio glanced over at her with a look that told her to shut up.

"Shh" he said softly in a stern tone. He met her eyes, then allowed them to travel down to her lips. **God, she has soft, moist, full** he slapped himself mentally, turning away with anger in his eyes. He wasn't mad at her well sort of, he was just more angry with himself, really. He couldn't let her distract him not now anyway.

Scully held her breath slightly, struggling to breathe and suppressing the pain she was feeling from his machine gun jabbing her in the hip. She could tell he was slightly holding his breath as well, however his was more out of fear of being discovered. They stayed in the position for several minutes till he finally eased up on her.

Pinocchio pushed away, staggering back slightly. He had an angry look upon his face, before it went pale.

Scully saw blood seeping through the bandage upon his shoulder. She went to him just in time to push him into a chair before he collapsed. "You're bleeding," she said, noting the spot as it grew larger.

"You you think so. I got" Pinocchio trailed off as his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

The little dog came up beside her, sniffing her. Scully only glanced down at him as her doctor instincts kicked in. She quickly went up the stairs, searching for bandages or cloth she could use. She found the medical bag and the bandages she needed inside. She grabbed the bag and went back to the man. Cutting the old dressing away, she carefully pulled it from him, seeing it was starting to get infected. "Damn," she whispered.

Pinocchio drifted in and out of consciousness as the woman worked. He turned his head slightly to her. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He focused his eyes upon hers, seeing how blue they really were. Her eyes held a livelier look to them, unlike before, before they appeared dead, drained of any hope. Her hair was also shorter, cleaner cut. He reached up to touch it and felt her jump slightly.

She took his hand and laid it back down on the arm rest, "Just relax while I dress this. How did you get shot?"

He gave her a confused look. She knew how he got shot, she was there. "What ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I have to clean this out. It's starting to get infected," she informed him as she worked. She sighed as she saw his eyes roll back again and he passed out. She finished her work then sat back on her heels, staring at him. She had to admit, he was a handsome man, no Mulder, but handsome none-the-less. He also had several scars on his chest with recent cuts that were healing. She glanced down at the dog, which had put his head under her hand. She started to pat him, "Michael Pinocchio. Pinocchio's Revenge. Are you the same person? And are you the guy in the files I've been reviewing?" Scully stood and then covered him with a blanket. She then ventured outside.

She stood on the porch wondering who or what he was hiding from earlier. She also wondered if this was a dream or part of the game. "It has to be Scully, remember" she paused as she looked in the direction of the buildings she had come from. She looked down at the dog that had come to sit beside her, "You stay here with him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself." She reached down and patted him then headed back the way she came.

When she reached the building, she cautiously walked in, gun drawn. She slowly made her way back to the room it was still empty. Suddenly she heard a noise and turned to see what it was. As she did so, her foot got caught in the chair and she fell into it as she lost her balance. She felt a pair of hands upon her, "Scully wake up," a male voice came to her.

Mulder stood over her, pulling the eyewear from her face. Scully looked up at him, "What what happened?"

"You fell asleep," Mulder smiled.

"I I did?" she asked as she sat up. She felt slightly dizzy and steadied herself. "How how long was I asleep?"

"Just a few minutes, why?" Mulder eyed her in wonder.

"Nothing, I must be more tired than I thought," she whispered as she pushed past him.

Mulder turned to watch her. She was acting strangely. He followed her out to her car, "Scully," he called after her. The woman stopped at her car waiting for him, "Are you all right?"

She noted the concern in his voice, "I'm fine, really," she tried to ease his worry, but she herself wasn't so sure. "I'm going home to get some rest. Maybe I just need to go to bed early."

Mulder nodded as he closed the car door for her. He watched her pull away. Frohike came out to join him, "Is she?"

"She says she's fine, just needs some sleep. I'm heading back to the office. Do you mind if I take a rain check on the game?"

"For you my friend any time," Frohike smiled, "Hey keep me updated on Scully," he shouted after the man.

Mulder nodded then headed off. When he reached the office, he went straight to Scully's computer. He hoped she had not shut it off and she didn't. "Let's see what you were doing."

~~

__

Dear Sophie,

We ran into a woman whom I hope will become a friend. She is a doctor. She told me she used to be a pathologist or forensic doctor, but she knows how to treat people. She's treating Pinocchio for a gun shot wound. Apparently he was shot trying to help her.

We are traveling to the inner city, where she works, to get more supplies. She works at a local hospital, for food and the electricity in her home. Money is of no value here, only the essentials to live with. Except gold, that has not changed.

At her job, she helps the needy, the poor, anyone who needs it. The hours are long and hard. She says sometimes she doesn't see her house for days. I think it is noble what she is doing. She defies Santiago, but I wonder if that is wise. I've seen what he does to people that defy him, he kills them. She says she treats his soldiers that is why he lets her continue.

I guess you have to sometimes do things that you don't like to do in order to survive. I'm learning that, and Pinocchio, well he knew that. So my dearest, I'm going to do what needs to be done here in this world, what I need to do in order to get back to you my love, my life.

"I have what we need. We better be heading back before dark," Scully warned, "The troops are heavier then." She walked out of the hospital back entrance and to an area of space that had what Pinocchio called a computer glitch. She passed through it, with Hobbes closely behind her. They were now at Pinocchio's car and soon heading back.

~~

Pinocchio woke again, this time finding himself back in the bed. He pushed up slowly, seeing the woman across the room, looking through her bag. "Hey," he half groaned.

Scully turned, "Hey yourself," she said walking over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed, pushing him back down. "Don't move around to much, you'll start bleeding again."

Pinocchio pushed her hand away, "Stop hovering will you," he said a little irritated. She was a strange woman. He noted her eyes had that dead look again. "I thought you had shorter hair?"

"What?" she looked at him strangely, wondering if he was delirious.

Just then Hobbes came in, "How do you feel?"

"How do I look?" he said as he tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't," Hobbes helped her push him back into bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"We saw Santiago's men earlier. They're patrolling the neighborhood," he informed his partner.

"I know," Hobbes said, "We saw them at the hospital."

"What do you mean by we?" Scully asked, wondering who had been with him.

"You and me," Pinocchio laid back feeling suddenly drained.

"That's impossible," Hobbes told him, "She was with me."

Pinocchio looked at the two, "Then who was here with me?"

~~

Scully sat in her apartment staring at the picture she had printed out. It was of a man, looking to be in his early thirties, blue eyes, well built, and in military uniform. "Mike Pinocchio. Just who are you and what are you doing in my dreams?" she wondered aloud.

She placed the photo down and looked at the other, "Thomas F. Hobbes, military as well. Decorated for bravery, was due to be discharge a month before his death. Known relative, mother, deceased, died of cancer. Had a fiancé, name was Sophie Green. What are you doing in my dreams as well?"

She placed his photo down as well and continued looking through the papers. They were extremely vague, only stating the obvious. She sighed softly when she heard her telephone ring, "Scully," she answered.

"Scully, this is Assistant Director Skinner. I need you in my office first thing in the morning. This is not a request but an order," he said in a very serious tone.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously. **Now what did Mulder do?**

"Whatever you two were looking into today the Military isn't very happy about it," he responded.

Scully frowned, "I'll be there," she hung up then dialed Mulder's number.

"Mulder," his voice confirmed.

"Mulder, I just got a call from Skinner. He wants to see me in the morning. What have you been looking into?" she asked a little worried.

"It's not me, Scully. It's you. I think you are on to something the government doesn't want you or anyone to know about. I'll be right over to discuss this," Scully heard him hang up the telephone.

She looked back at the pictures. What had she stumbled into?

~~

"Do they know?" the Colonel asked.

"No sir, only speculations. All they have are the general reports posted on the two," the officer replied.

"Good, let's keep it that way. This is far to important for two FBI agents to screw up," the Colonel walked out.

~~

Scully looked at Mulder, "This can't be. It says in the report that they are dead."

"Not according to Thomas Hobbes fiancé, she says differently," Mulder placed the photos upon her coffee table. "I'm going to see her in the morning. I need you to look at Hobbes's body, make sure that it is his."

Scully nodded, "But I have that meeting tomorrow?"

"We've missed them before, why stop now," he said heading for the door.

Scully could only shake her head as she locked the door behind him.

~~

Scully climbed into bed, dreading the upcoming day. She wasn't looking forward to poking at a decayed body, especially a burnt one. **I wonder how his fiancé feels about this? And what about this other man, Pinocchio?** she sighed softly as she stared up at her ceiling. The reports told her little about the man. It was almost like he never existed. **There has to be more somewhere.** she glanced over at the nightstand where the dog tags of Pinocchio rested. She shook her head and decided to worry about that later and closed her eyes allowing the calmness of sleep to take over.

Scully hoped that at least this night she wouldn't dream. She didn't want too. She didn't like the world she was seeing, it was cruel, heartless, and left her with the feeling of no hope. She hated that kind of feeling.

As she slept, an arm gently snaked around her, pulling her to its owner. She woke feeling suddenly warmer. She could also feel the gentle flow of someone's breath, softly rushing over her ear and neck. She held her breath as fear raced through her. **Stay calm Scully, stay calm.**

She could tell the figure behind her was a man by the feel of his muscular chest and the masculine hand that rested upon her stomach. She was scared to even move. She only allowed her eyes to travel about what part of the room she could see. It wasn't her room but it was familiar. She remembered coming into it from earlier in the day. It was the room in her dream she had entered it looking for bandages for the man who was shot.

Gathering her bravery, she looked down at the hand, **Please let it be Mulder.** Gently she reached down and started to lift it.

Pinocchio woke with a start, realizing quickly that someone else was in bed with him. With a quickness, he raced his hand up the body and to the owners neck, tightening his grip upon it. "Who the hell" he stopped when he realized who it was. Feeling suddenly self conscious, Pinocchio pushed away, only to end up on the floor. His face twisted with pain as he grumbled under his breath.

Scully coughed, still feeling his grip upon her neck. She rolled over, glaring at the man. She crawled across the bed, staring the man down with an intense anger.

Pinocchio met her gaze. Her movements appeared almost sexual and in slow motion. He also noticed her eyes held that alive look once more. He leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at her. **It's her, the one from** He never got to finish his thought for he felt her small fist connect with his jaw in such a fury that it knocked him backwards. "What the hell Lady!" he growled, snapping his head back towards her.

Scully didn't care about his anger. She met his glare with equal intensity. Slowly she moved off the otherside of the bed, body ready to move if she need it to.

Pinocchio narrowed his eyes, wanting to throw himself across the bed and finish what he had started, strangling her. Then he noticed her eyes travel to the spot where his gun was resting on the bed post. They both glanced at each other, having the same thought, before diving for the gun. Scully reached it first but felt him dive into her. They rolled on the floor, struggling for control. "Gimme the gun!" Pinocchio demanded.

The gun flew from Scully's hand and slid under the bed. They both scrambled for it. Scully, being smaller, crawled over him quickly, hitting him in the back as she did. "That's it," he sneered. However, she wasn't listening as she slid under the bed, fingers curling around the butt of the gun. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Pinocchio reaching for her. Thinking quickly, she kicked him in the shoulder as she rolled over with the gun in hand. She heard him grunt in pain but he still managed to grab her ankle and he was now pulling her out.

Pinocchio didn't care if she had the gun, he wanted to hit her, just once. But when he came face to face with the muzzle pointed in his face, he quickly changed his mind. **SHIT.**

Scully sat up, keeping the gun leveled at him, "Who are you and where am I?"

Pinocchio narrowed his eyes, "Great another computer glitch."

She stared at him wondering what the hell he was talking about. "WHERE am I?" she demanded again.

"You're the one who lives here lady," he winced as he felt the pain return to him.

"No I don't," she informed him.

He slowly met her eyes again with great confusion in his. "This has to be a glitch. There is something wrong in the programming."

"You're Michael Pinocchio, aren't you," she started to lower the gun till she saw the anger return to his face.

"Forget that name lady if you know what's good for you."

"So if you ARE him then that means Thomas Hobbes is here too," she said as she stood.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he sat down on the bed, his body slumping in pain.

Scully lowered the gun and just stood there. **This is a dream. It has to be.**

"Of course Hobbes is here, you went to go get him, remember," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"No."

In a swift move, Pinocchio snatched the gun from her hand and now had it pointed at her. "Who are you lady and are you working for Santiago?"

She stepped back slightly, "I'm I'm Special Agent Dana Scully with the FBI."

"FBI! When did There is no FBI. Who are you working for?" he demanded.

Scully stood staring at the gun. Fear washed over her. She was telling him the truth but he didn't seem to believe her. Just then, they both heard a noise downstairs. She glanced at the door wondering what was going on.

"Hobbes, is that you?" Pinocchio shouted.

"Yeah," Hobbes responded from the door downstairs.

"Move," Pinocchio ordered her. He watched her slowly head for the door when she suddenly swung around knocking his hand with the gun away from her. She bolted out the door as quickly as she could. "Stop her!" he shouted. He followed her but she was gone. He stood at the stairs looking down at Hobbes who just looked up at him confused.

"Stop who?" he asked.

Just then the VC Scully entered in behind him looking up at him as well. Pinocchio stared down at the two. "Oh hell, we have just entered the Twilight Zone."

~~

Scully woke in her hallway, sweat dripping down her face. **Was that real?** She got up slowly and moved to the couch. She was back in her own apartment. She looked about still kind of bewildered. Just then she heard a knock on the door. Startled she only looked at it, almost to scared to move. The knock came again, "Scully," came Mulder's voice.

Sighing with relief, she moved to open the door, "Mulder, I'm so glad it's"

"What happened to you. Did someone try to break in?" he asked worried as he touched her neck.

"What do you" she placed her hand upon her own neck suddenly remembering Pinocchio had grabbed it. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There, upon her neck was a light bruise starting to form. She slowly turned to Mulder as she checked her hip where Pinocchio's gun had jabbed her earlier. There was a clear bruise there as well. She looked up at her partner, "I think something is going on with me and I'm not quite sure how to explain it."

~~

Chapter 3

The large dark clouds slowly gathered as the large passenger plane soared high into the sky. Scully looked out the small window wondering if it was raining. From that height, the world below seemed small, unreal. People below were going about their daily lives, unaware or not caring about what each other was doing. Perhaps that was the problem with the world, no one cared.

She turned her heard to look at the man next to her. At least Mulder cared, that's what drove him, drove him to look for the truth, not just for himself, but for others as well. She admired him for that determination, she wasn't sure she would have the same, only unless it involved her directly. Was that selfish of her to be?

Scully leaned over to him and proceeded to tell him about the dreams she was having and the experiences she had, especially when he did the test for "Missing Time." "I didn't think much of it then, but I think it all ties in somehow."

Mulder nodded as he mulled over her words, "I think you're right Scully."

She continued to watch him, wondering how his mind was trying to figure out her problem. He always had an open mind to things like this. She felt kind of weird telling him. Until she met him, she would have normally written it off, but he changed all that in her. He showed her strange and unusual things, most she rationalized, others well, she couldn't.

A short time later, the two agents felt the plane land and soon where on their way to see Thomas Hobbes's fiancé, Sophie Green. They pulled up to her small white house, seeing her standing on the porch talking to another woman. The other woman was small in stature, long black hair, pale, but intense in her facial expressions. In fact, Mulder found her cold. She didn't show any emotion as the young blond woman was speaking to her with great emotion. "I wonder what's going on?" he asked Scully as they climbed out of the rental car.

Scully only shrugged as they approached.

"Miss Green," Mulder spoke first as they reached the bottom step.

The two women immediately stopped and looked at the two agents. "Who are you?" Sophie asked as she tried to calm herself.

Inga Fossa only looked the two over. Mulder could feel her eyes race over them coldly.

"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, this is my partner Dana Scully, we're with the FBI. We called you earlier about your fiancé, Thomas Hobbes," he produced his badge to prove to her who he was.

Scully did the same, still not saying anything.

Inga turned to Sophie, "This is a mistake. We'll talk later." She passed the two agents but stopped briefly, "You have no idea what you are getting into?"

"And just what would that be?" Mulder asked facing the dark haired woman.

"Something you don't understand," with only those words said, Inga walked away.

Scully went up to Sophie, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" noting that she was several months pregnant.

Sophie touched her stomach, feeling the baby within her, "We HAVE to know if that is really Tom in there. I've been lied to, pushed aside, ignored for far to long. I know he is still alive. I can't say how I know I just do."

Mulder approached, "Then shall we get started."

~~

A short time later, Scully was standing in the local morgue, staring down at a burnt body with Thomas Hobbes's uniform on. She cringed slightly at the sight of the body. It was badly burnt and reeked of decomposing. There was no way just by looking at the body to tell if it was Thomas Hobbes. She guessed Sophie had to rely on the uniform and the government to verify that it was indeed him. She turned and placed the recorder near her. "Special Agent Dana Scully, FBI, recording date" she continued with the autopsy, taking photos, dental imprints, and all other things she would need.

Outside the building, Mulder stood with Sophie in the rain. He was holding a large umbrella over them, ensuring she wasn't getting wet. "So how long has this been going on?"

Sophie looked up at the agent, "Since since the day he left. Too many months, too many days to count."

He could see the tired expression on her face. He felt sorry for her. She was going through this experience alone, except for the baby she was expecting. He kind of knew how she felt. His parents didn't support him in his search for his sister, so he was basically alone. "And the military won't tell you anything."

"No, only to drop it. That he is dead and to accept it. But I can't, I won't. I've seen too much too many strange I just can't," she whispered.

"Well Miss Green, we won't give up either, not till we find the answers you need," he placed an arm around her in a comforting move.

Sophie only stared out as the rain fell about them. She could only wonder if wherever Tom was, was it raining there too?

~~

Pinocchio sat at the kitchen table staring at the VC Scully. The dead look had returned to her eyes. "I'm telling you" thunder interrupted him, " it WAS her."

"That can't be Pinocchio, she was with me," Hobbes glanced over at VC Scully who only nodded in agreement.

"Then she came back through a portal," he protested.

"I was with her the whole time," Hobbes shook his head disagreeing with the man. He could see the frustration brewing in his partner. He half intended for him to explode, to his surprise, he didn't, but the anger was still there.

VC Scully got up and looked out the window. The rain raced down the window, creating pattern on the glass. The flash of the lighting also filled the sky, showing off its power. "So there is a real world out there."

Pinocchio and Hobbes looked at each other then at her. "Yes there is," Hobbes said softly.

"Hobbes, they _can't_ leave, not like us," Pinocchio whispered as he glanced over at the woman. He didn't want Hobbes to give her any ideas, any false hopes of leaving this world. He had seen to many people carry that hope, and die from trying to get to the real world. It was lives needlessly taken, especially by ones self. He knew that once they tried, the VC character, they would die instantly. They weren't human, not like him and Hobbes, so why give them the hope.

"Are you trying to get there?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the window.

"Back to the real world? Yes," Hobbes stood and moved next to her. Her eyes held a deep sadness, one that surpassed his or even Pinocchio's. "I have a girl there. We were going to be married."

VC Scully turned to him, "I was going to be married, once. Then this happened." She gestured out the window to the world just outside of it.

"To whom?" Hobbes asked. He heard Pinocchio grumble but ignored him.

She started to respond when Pinocchio got up and walked out. "What's up with him?" she wondered.

Hobbes looked after the man and could only shrug.

~~

Inga stood watching Scully work on the body. Her face showed nothing and her body did much the same. Silently, she walked in, her heels making no sounds on the tile. She stopped when she reached the table, "Agent Scully," she finally said.

Scully jumped, dropping her instrument, "What are you doing here?" **And when the hell did she get here. God, she moved so silent, I didn't even here her come in.** 

Inga's expression didn't change, "You are making a big mistake."

"What do you mean in finding the truth?" she realized she was starting to sound like Mulder.

"No," Inga glanced down at the body before her cold blue eyes came back up to meet Scully's, "In life."

"What?"

"You must drop this case. If you do not, it may cost people their lives," she walked to the end of the table, her face moving into the darkness of the room so Scully couldn't see it.

"Who's lives?" Scully covered the body then turned to face the woman. She could feel Inga's cold eyes upon her. It brought chills to her body. However, Inga's eyes suddenly grew soft, distant. Scully also could have sworn her jaw twitched a little, wanting to show an emotion.

Inga briefly lowered her eyes, thinking of a man she still cared about, one that was still in Harsh Realm. "My husband's, and Tom," she finally spoke, "Their lives rest in your hands."

"I don't think so I think someone is playing with them," Scully glared at her. **Where did that anger come from?** She didn't know why, but she felt angry, perhaps it was because the government had played with hers and now left her barren and with cancer.

"It is not just a game Agent Scully remember that," Inga turned and walked out as quietly as she had entered.

Scully just stood there looking after the woman. **Their lives rest in my hands. What does she mean by that? Moreover, who is she and who is her husband?**

~~

Pinocchio stood outside, listening to the rain fall upon the roof of the porch. He remembered when he once used to like the rain. Now it just brought acid, or made him wet depending on where he was at the time. And he didn't like being wet.

__

"I love it when it rains," the woman's voice from his memories sang out.

He turned, unsure if it was his memory. But it was, and he hated remembering the most. He could see the images gradually appear to him, as clear as that very day.

__

"But you're getting all wet," he laughed as the two were running for shelter.

The beautiful woman stopped, her blue eyes sparkling with love, "But it feels so cleansing so right, just like my love for you."

Pinocchio stopped and turned to her. At that moment, she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, so full of love and hope for the future. He looked down at their joined hands and squeezed it lightly, "I will always love you," he said stepping forward. He touched the wet flowers in her beautiful black hair liking the way they framed her face.

"And I you no matter what happens, my love for you will never fade," she whispered as she touched his cheek.

"Not until the day we die," he promised. He pulled her small frame to him and kissed her, feeling the rain trying to get between them. But nothing could at that time. They were so much in love and the passion they felt for one another, everyone could feel. It was like a story book romance and the wedding almost matched.

Pinocchio walked out into the rain and looked up, feeling it strike his face with large water droplets. He wanted it to wash away the pain, to wash her away from his memories. She brought him a great deal of pain and had hurt him deeply. 

It appeared to be working for his mind was becoming numb again as the memories of her betrayal crept back into his memory. "Okay Pinocchio, if the VC Scully was with Hobbes, then who was with me? Is she the real Scully, from the real world? And if she is, how is she getting in?" he wondered aloud. "And since when are they sending in the FBI."

~~

Mulder sat with Sophie in a diner not too far from the morgue. She looked like she needed a meal and a place to rest her sore feet. He ordered his usual, the greasiest hamburger on the menu and everything that came with it. To his amazement Sophie wanted the same, "I'm eating for two, remember. Besides, that was Tom's favorite," she added sadly.

Mulder placed his hand over hers. He could see the sadness in her eyes, the longing to be with Tom, to show him that he was going to be a father. But most of all, he saw the same look in her eyes that was in his, the longing for the truth.

Sophie smiled softly to him, "I want to thank you for helping me. Even if we don't find the truth, I just feel better knowing that someone else believes me that I'm not alone."

"You are never alone Sophie," he said as he came to sit next to her. He saw the confused look upon her face, "You carry Tom with you and he's in your memories. Never forget that and never give up." He was thinking of his sister how he never gave up on finding the truth of what happened to her. That one thing was what kept him going. He hoped that for Sophie's sake, that she would get her answers.

Mulder suddenly felt Sophie's body shake under his arm. She was crying. He pulled her to him, comforting her. That was when he spotted Scully walking over. He waved to her and she joined them. He saw her give him the questioning look, the one that asked _Is she okay_. He simply nodded as he felt Sophie gathered herself, wiping the tears way.

"So, what did you find out?" he asked as the burgers arrived. He thanked the server and handed Sophie her basket of food. He noted the disgusted look upon Scully's face.

Scully only shook her head at the two, "Well, I have good news," she started. She saw Mulder motion for her to continue, "The good news is the body was not that of Tom Hobbes."

Sophie's eyes lit up with excitement, "Then he's not dead I knew he wasn't."

"The only true way of being sure is a DNA testing," Scully continued, "We won't get those results till next week at the soonest. But if that is not Tom Hobbes, then who is it and where is _his_ body?"

~~

VC Scully stood at the large oak doors, waiting patiently. Her eyes moved to the man in front of her, Major Watters. He was tall, blond, and wore the military uniform of Santiago's Republic Guard. She had treated him once, now she was wondering if she should have. Especially with the two men that were in her home. "Major Watters," she finally spoke, "It has been a long time."

Watters turned his blond head, glancing back to her from over his shoulder, "Yes it has."

"The last time I saw you was at your wedding. How is your wife by the way?" VC Scully saw his body become rigid. **Did I say something wrong?** "She was a very lovely bride, so happy in love. I'm sorry for not remembering, what was her name again?"

Without turning to her, he responded through clenched teeth, "Sophie."

"Sophie," she nodded, committing the name to memory, "I'd like to meet her again one day."

"Perhaps you will, perhaps you will," he said softly. **In death.**

After a few more ackward minutes passed, he heard muffled commands through the doors. Watters motioned her to follow when the doors opened. He stopped and saluted the man standing in front of a large glass map. 

VC Scully knew him right away it was Omar Santiago. She said nothing but noticed the dark haired woman standing in the far corner. Scully found herself not missing too many details. Mulder had taught her well, told her to be wary of all Trust No One. She learned it well and still did to this very day.

"Miss Scully, so how are things in Sector G?" Santiago asked, not turning from the map.

"The same as last time," she stated coldly.

Santiago took note of her coldness and turned to see her. He glanced at Watters, "Leave us," he instructed, "Both of you." He glanced over his shoulder towards Inga.

He saw her slim form move to fall in behind Watters, however she stopped. She glanced over her shoulder at the man. She showed no emotion, but she didn't need to. He knew what she was thinking not to trust the woman before him. Santiago waited till he heard the door latch behind her before walking around the red head with hands clasped behind his back.

VC Scully stood still, not moving, almost not breathing. She could hear him moving slowly, feeling his material brush against her. She didn't know what he was going to do, she never did. Everytime she came to see him he surprised her.

He stopped in front of her, eyes traveling over her small frame. He leaned over to kiss her, but she turned her head away. He pulled back with a slight smile upon his face. "Once you used to like my kisses," he turned away and returned to his map.

"That was long ago Santiago long ago," she didn't move for if she did, she feared what she would do. The hatred she held for him grew more and more everyday, and he gave her no reason not to hate him.

"Was it so long ago?" he turned to face her, seeing the coolness in her eyes, "I guess it was." He reached down and pulled a case out. He laid it upon the table next to him and opened it. "Here is what you came for, take it and leave. You have done well my dear, keep up the work."

VC Scully walked over and took the case but felt his hand grab her. She could feel the anger in his touch. She slowly looked up at him, fearing he had a gun in the other.

"You are walking on egg shells, I will not tolerate your defiance much longer," he warned.

"How can you rule over people if they are dead," she jerked her arm away and started to leave.

"Have you seen the one called Pinocchio?" he calmly called after her.

She did not stop like he thought she would, "No. And I will inform you if I do. Because I at least keep my promises." She threw him a sarcastic look over her shoulder before exiting.

Santiago narrowed his eyes after VC Scully. Just then, he felt Inga's presence near him. She said nothing, only stood silently beside him. She was a good woman. Beautiful, smart, perhaps too smart. **What are you thinking Inga? What devious plans are going through that mind of yours?**

~~

The Colonel sat behind his large oak desk, leaning back in his leather chair. His cold blue eyes met that of the young officer who sat across from him. The Colonel tried not to show his irritation, but it couldn't be helped. He was irritated by the reports he was receiving. "How did they get the body dug back up. Who gave them permission?"

The young officer fidgeted a little as he tried to maintain a calm exterior, "The mayor of the city, Sir."

"These two FBI agents are becoming a problem, more than we anticipated," he said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin.

"What what do you suggest we do, Sir?"

He glanced back up at the young man, hearing his nervousness. He smiled slightly, "Perhaps we should give them what they want. It may be to our benefit. I think the two agents could use a little field training in Harsh Realm."

~~

Scully sat next to Sophie feeling worn down. She knew that she had made the young mother's day by telling her the body was not Tom's, but she still didn't like having to find out the way she did. She always felt like she was desecrating the body, especially after it was buried.

"This is all the information I managed to gather, Agent Scully," Sophie handed her a large folder, packed full of paper, photos, and other miscellaneous items.

Scully mulled through it silently, taking in all the information. "So you are trying to tell me that all these men listed here are either missing or declared dead like Tom?"

Sophie nodded, "I was told to look into this man in particular." She reached into a small leather pouch and handed Scully a set of dog tags.

Scully took them and almost dropped them when she read the name, "Pinocchio?"

"You know him?" Sophie asked curiously.

"In a way," she responded as she pulled the pair she had out of her purse. "I found these on a road several weeks ago."

"They're the same," Sophie said slightly shocked.

Scully nodded. "Do you ever have the feeling you just entered the Twilight Zone?"

Sophie smiled and nodded, "Every day."

"I wonder what importance this man holds in all this?" Scully asked aloud.

"I'm not sure," Sophie wondered as well. "I was just told by that woman you saw earlier to find him."

"Do you know who she is and what she has to do in all this?" Scully asked.

"No, but she said she could get messages to Tom for me. That she knows where he is in a way," she informed the agent.

"If she contacts you again, call us, I think Mulder and I have a few questions we would like to ask her," Scully held up the dog tags watching them twirl in front of her.

Just then, Mulder waltzed in, "Good news ladies. I managed to get a meeting at the base. Hopefully we'll find some answers there."

"What time?" Scully asked.

"First thing in the morning," he responded as he sat beside Sophie.

Sophie looked at the two agents, "Then I'm coming with you."

~~

"And where the hell have you been?" Pinocchio growled as VC Scully walked in the door. He stepped out of the dark, gun in hand.

She looked up startled. **Does he sleep with that thing?** It was late and she thought he was sleeping along with Hobbes. "Taking care of business."

"You went to Santiago City, didn't you. You went and saw him!" He approached her with a glare in his eyes.

"How do you know?" she wondered coolly, not stepping back from him.

"I can smell him on you," he loomed over her, meeting her eyes. He noticed her holding something and grabbed the case from her roughly. "What's this, a pay off for telling him where we are?"

Anger grew in her and she took it out on him. Balling up her small fist, she connected square on his jaw. His head snapped around, his eyes afire with equal anger. She jerked the case from him and threw it open. "It's medical supplies. Supplies that I can only get from there."

**She punches just like the other one.** "If I see one of Santiago's men in the area, you're dead," he informed her through clenched teeth. **God that hurt.**

"You won't have to, they'll kill me first." She took the case and headed up the stairs.

Pinocchio looked after her. She was one tough chick. He wondered how she had gotten that way. But then again, this world tended to do that to people, make them tough.

~~

Hobbes sat up in his bed, hearing VC Scully pass his door. He looked down at Dexter who was still sleeping and got up gently. He opened the door and went to her room. Tapping softly on the door, he called out to her, "Miss Scully?"

VC Scully turned throwing a robe on quickly, "Yes?"

"Are you all right. Where were you?" he asked innocently.

She looked into his eyes, seeing an innocence she did not see in Pinocchio's. "Tom, tell me about your girl." She patted the bed, motioning him to come sit beside her.

He walked over and sat next to her. She was avoiding his question. He decided not to push. "What do you want to know?"

"What she's like," she replied softly.

"Her name is Sophie. We were going to be married before I came here," he said sadly. "I wish I had a picture of her. All I had was her ring and Pinocchio took that to pay off his bar tab."

"He's a real assh"

"No, it's not like that well yeah he can be at times. But he's really a good guy. He just doesn't like to show it. Not to me anyway. No, he did it when I first got here. I didn't know him then, he didn't know me. I was just another dumb soldier. I think if he knew me he wouldn't have done it."

"You said her name was Sophie. What did she look like," her FBI instincts kicked in. Watters's wife was named Sophie.

"She was a little taller than you, blond hair, blue eyes," he noticed the look on her face, "What? Did you know her?"

"Did?"

"Yeah, she's dead. Watters, a guy I know who was sent in before me shot her. He claimed to be married to her."

"He killed her!" she was surprised. **He didn't tell me she was dead. The bastard.**

"You knew her, didn't you."

VC Scully nodded, "I was at the wedding."

"Oh," he replied softly. He wished she was still alive now, but to live in this world, perhaps she was better off dead. "But it wasn't really her."

VC Scully nodded, "Right, the real world, she's still alive there. Do you think I'm out there, like her that is?"

"I don't know," he replied seeing a sadness in her eyes. 

She turned to him, seeing how sleepy he was, "Why don't you go back to bed, get some rest." She patted his hand and tried to smile.

"Are you going to be all right?" Tom asked before getting up. 

She only nodded and shut the door behind him as he left. She decided right then and there to help them. She wanted to know the truth about the "Real World" and only one person besides the two men could answer her question Santiago. She would have to go back to him again. But this time, she would be coming for more than medicine she would be coming for answers.

~~

The lightening flashed, dancing across the man's face as he kept a diligent watch over the house and the two sleeping within. The thunder that soon followed didn't rattle his nerves like it would have most. He was used to it for it only reminded him of artillery fire of past wars.

He had been in a war, though some called it a joke. To him, Desert Storm was not a joke. He saw real men, real lives be taken. Sometimes he did the taking. It was not like he had a choice, it was his orders and his duty. Now he had to take lives just to survive.

As he stood watch, his eyes caught sight of movement. He moved quickly into the night, eyes scanning for the movement again. He spotted it coming around the corner of the house. Moving quickly, he threw his body over the porch railing and onto the figure.

The two rolled on the ground till he was on top. He crushed his legs into the side of the figure, preventing them movement or breath.

As the lighting flashed again, Pinocchio was able to see the face of the intruder. It belonged to the other woman, the other Scully. He froze before he hit her, half bewildered. He wondered how she gotten there, if she was indeed the other one. "It's you," he finally spoke.

Scully looked up at him, dazed and confused, "Yo YOU!" she remarked with surprise.

Pinocchio climbed off slowly, but still made himself ready to move if he needed to. He held out his hand, offering her his help. He felt her take it and he pulled her up. She was lighter than he anticipated, so she ended up closer than either expected.

Scully turned her head up to him, meeting his blue eyes. She could feel his body against hers and became aware of him. As she gazed at him, she saw a gentler look come into his eyes. She didn't move from him and she didn't know why. To tell the truth, she did, she found him attractive even wet from the rain.

Pinocchio met her gaze, noting the interest in him. He started to smile when he suddenly pushed her behind him and leveled his gun at another figure approaching. "Don't move," he ordered.

The figure didn't listen, "Get your han"

Scully's eyes went wide as she recognized the figure, "Mul"

Pinocchio didn't let either one finish as he reached back and instead of shooting the man, punched him, knocking him to the cold wet ground.

"You HIT him!" Scully exclaimed as she pushed around him and fell to her knees next to the man. "Mulder Mulder, wake up."

Pinocchio stood over them, looking down at the two, "Who's he?"

Scully glared up at him, "He's my partner."

"Okay," a small smile curled the corner of his lips as he looked down at the man lying in the mud.

"Help me get him to the porch," she demanded as she tried to pull Mulder up.

Pinocchio sighed. Why he was doing this he didn't know. Perhaps Hobbes was rubbing off on him. If he was, he'll have to do something about that. He pushed Scully aside gently, "I'll get him." In a fireman's carry, he hefted Mulder up and carried him to the porch where he sat him down, a little to roughly for Scully's liking.

Scully kneeled beside her partner, gently slapping him back into consciousness, "Mulder Mulder."

"You want me to slap him?" Pinocchio offered.

Scully glared up at him, giving he the answer NO with her eyes.

"Scully?" Mulder finally responded, "Where did the truck come from that hit me?"

"Are you all right?" she asked, checking him over.

"Yeah," he said as he rubbed his jaw. He looked about till his eyes came to rest upon Pinocchio. "Who are you?"

"The truck that hit you," Pinocchio smirked.

"I think HE is Michael Pinocchio," Scully commented as she glanced up at the man.

Mulder started to giggle, "No wonder he hit me. With a name like"

"Say one word about my name, dick, and the truck makes a U-turn," he warned.

Unexpectedly, Hobbes threw open the door, gun in hand, "What's going on out here?" He looked at the three before meeting Pinocchio's eyes. "The other one?"

Pinocchio nodded as the two agents looked at each other confused.

Hobbes felt the other Scully come up behind him. Pinocchio noted the surprised look come across her face as she saw Mulder.

"Mulder?" VC Scully pushed past Hobbes and went to the man. She knelt down next to him, taking his face into her slender hands. Before anyone could speak, the woman leaned in and planted a deep, very deep, passionate kiss upon Mulder's lips.

Mulder, as was the rest, was surprised, however, didn't stop her. When she finally pulled away, Mulder glanced at his Scully. He could see the irritated look in her eyes and upon her face.

Pinocchio glanced over at Scully, noting the look as well, "Are you sure you don't want me to slap him?"

~~

Chapter 4

"Are they in?" the Colonel asked as he looked down the multiple rows of bodies lying on cold steel medical tables. He proceeded down the rows, looking each body in the face. He recognized some, others not. Some were young, others middle aged, but all were the best at what they do. He stopped when he reached Hobbes. He had sent many in before Hobbes, some dying on the tables, others he feared didn't want to return. He sighed softly.

The technician who had been following answered, "Yes sir." The young man proceeded to check on Hobbes's body, noting everything was fine and functioning properly.

"Did you place the notes inside their pockets like I asked?" the Colonel spoke again.

The tech this time only nodded to the man.

"Good," he said softly. He continued down the rows till he reached the bodies of Mulder and Scully. "You stepped in where you shouldn't have Agents. This time it will cost you. Enjoy your training and welcome to Harsh Realm."

~~

Assistant Director Walter Skinner stood in the hall of the hotel looking at the two open doors that once belonged to his two agents, Mulder and Scully. They were recently reported missing and an investigations was now underway. It wasn't the first time for the two had been missing and he sure it wouldn't be the last. However, this one somehow worried him.

He observed the local police officers moving from room to room, taking pictures, gathering evidence, whatever was needed. Taking a deep breath, the tall man pushed his glasses up and proceeded to look for the person in charge.

"Excuse me," he finally stopped an officer, "I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner with the FBI," he flashed his badge as he continued to speak, "Can you direct me to the person in charge here?"

The young faced officer pointed into one of the rooms to a man who was on the phone. Skinner thanked him and entered. As he did, his eyes scanned the room. There was no sign of struggling, not that he saw right away. He saw Scully's bag, it appeared she wasn't planning to leave any time soon.

He approached the man on the phone, badge ready. He made eye contact and waited till the officer hung up the phone. When the man finished, Skinner turned to him. "A.D. Walter Skinner, FBI. Who reported this?"

The man glanced over into the adjoining room, "A Miss Sophie Green."

Skinner looked down at a pad he had been carrying. Miss Green's name was on it. She was the reason Mulder and Scully had even came here. Skinner thanked the man and walked over to the young woman sitting in one of the chairs. He towered over, causing her to look up at him. "Miss Green, I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner, Agents Mulder and Scully's boss," he introduced himself.

Sophie turned her eyes up to the tall man. She had a scared look upon her face, one that couldn't be contained. She was too worn down to hide it any more.

"The police informed me that you were the one who reported the two agents missing. Do you know why or can you tell me why they were here?"

Sophie took a deep breath and sighed softly, "They were helping me Mr. Skinner. They were helping me to find my fiancé, Thomas Hobbes."

"Perhaps you should tell me everything Miss Green," Skinner suggested as he sat down next to her.

~~

Pinocchio stood in the corner, eyes traveling over the small group before him. The little group that was once just him and Hobbes, with an occasional appearance from Florence, grew to be more than he liked. He always felt the larger the group, the more risky it was.

He studied each member. There was Agent Mulder, a FBI agent and how the man became one puzzled him. Then there was the woman who had helped him, the VC Scully. This one he felt he had to keep an eye on. Lastly there was the Real Scully.

His eyes rested upon her, slowly scanning her small figure. She was in great shape, a little thin for him, but nice looking. Her short auburn hair framed her face perfectly, drawing him into her blue eyes and towards her full moist lips. She was very different from her counter part, but yet not. Sure the women looked alike, but this one seemed lively, more animated and mostly, still held hope in her heart. She wasn't tainted by this world like the other. And when you were tainted by this world, you were never the same. This world not only changed you mentally, but physically as well. One tended to appear rougher, worn down in a way. None of this was present in this Scully, not one bit.

He suddenly realized that she was returning his gaze, studying him in the same fashion he was doing to her. Their eyes met briefly before looking quickly away from each other.

Hobbes caught the interaction, it caused him to smile slightly. **Perhaps this Scully will loosen the man up.**

"So this is one big game?" Mulder interrupted.

"In a way," Hobbes turned his attention back to the FBI agent.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked turning her attention to Mulder and Hobbes. She heard Pinocchio grumble about something and turned in time to see him leave the room.

"It was, from what I gathered," Hobbes glanced to where Pinocchio was to get confirmation, but the man wasn't there. "It was suppose to be a training program. But one of the men, a man named Omar Santiago, took it over. He became top scorer, defeated the game and took control. I, like many soldiers before me, including Pinocchio, were sent in to stop him, defeat him in the game."

"Why don't they just pull the plug?" Scully asked.

"Can't. He has control. They don't have control over it any more. The only thing they can do is send us in. Santiago is the only one in this game who can come in and out when he pleases."

"You mean to tell us that all of you who were sent in haven't won not once?" Mulder asked in a little disbelief.

~~

Outside, Pinocchio sat on the steps of the porch, checking over his weapons. He wanted to get away from the group. Now that his wound was healing, he really just wanted to leave. He glanced down as he saw Dexter run past him and go into the yard. "Damn mutt," he grumbled. He went back to his work dreading what could possibly happen with this group. He had a sinking feeling that the two agent were going to want to do something. He on the other hand didn't really care. He had been in Harsh Realm too long. He feared he was growing to accustom to it. He knew there was no kind of life for him back in the real world, none at all. Everyone he knew thought him dead well except Inga, she knew he was alive oh she knew.

He barely heard Scully come outside to join him. She must have been the one to let the dog out. He didn't acknowledge her, only hoped that she would go away. He didn't need to have her around, distracting him that is. He found her attractive, unlike any woman he had ever met well except Inga and Florence, they were different too, in their own ways. But she was the first since he left Inga that he felt he would like to really get to know. Sure Florence was attractive. She was strong, independent, but she was always there for him, healing him, watching his back. She was more like a big sister to him, in addition he had a special bond with the mute woman, like he could read her thoughts. He always seemed to know what she wanted to say. But with Scully, he knew nothing. She was strong in her own way, but soft and gently as well, plus a mystery. Perhaps that's what drew him to that type of women, the challenge of figuring them out.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the familiar clinking of dog tags being dangled. He looked up slowly to see his spinning in front of him. He looked back over his shoulder at Scully with wonder in his eyes. "I believe these are yours," she said to him.

Pinocchio nodded as he took them from her, "How did you get them?" He hadn't realized he was missing them.

Scully sat down beside him and picked up his 9mm while he placed the tags back around his neck. "When you knocked me down a few weeks ago. On the road? I guess I must have grabbed them."

He turned his head slightly to her while his eyes traveled over her till they rested on her hands. He noticed she wasn't married but she was wearing a small gold cross, perhaps it will come in handy later. Gently he reached over and took his gun, "Please, don't play with my toys." Their hands touched briefly, drawing each other's attention.

As he met her eyes, he felt like he could be lost in the pools of brilliant blue eyes. **Why is this happening to me?** He wanted someone to slap some sense into him, like maybe Florence.

"Why do you act the way you do?" Scully suddenly asked.

Pinocchio was taken aback by her question. Why would she want to know, let alone care? He decided not to answer, "What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be inside with lover boy?"

Scully narrowed her eyes at him, he was avoiding the question. She hated when people did that for it usually meant they were hiding something or either scared of something. "You're avoiding my question. Are you afraid to admit that you too don't really know what is going on in this world or are you just scared?"

He snapped his head back to her, narrowing his eyes as well. "I'm not afraid," he informed her in a low husky tone. He got up angry, before he could do or say something they both would regret. He hated her at that moment. She was pushing all his buttons, and not the good ones either. She seemed to be a pro at this. He wondered if Mulder felt the same way about her.

Scully on the other hand found nothing wrong in her question. She moved up behind him and noticed he suddenly grew uncomfortable. She could read it in his body language. The way he shifted his weight, his muscles tensing. She decided immediately to change the subject. She didn't want to make him angry, she only wanted answers, and the truth. "Tell me about the game."

Without turning he answered, "Why don't you go listen to Hobbes."

"I want to hear it from the man who has been in the longest. You know about this world more than Hobbes." She touched his arm, pulling him around to face her. She wanted to see his face, to see if he would tell her the truth.

Pinocchio looked down at her. His eyes suddenly grew softer as he saw the light of hope in her eyes. If he told her about Harsh Realm, what is was like, she would loose that hope and he couldn't take that away from her, Hobbes maybe, but not her. "No," he whispered, "No, you don't want to know. This is a world no one should know of."

"I can handle it," she stated, sounding cold. She hadn't meant to. She was just tired of everyone trying to protect her. Mulder did it, her brother did it, now this man.

Pinocchio searched her eyes, she wanted to know, but why. He couldn't fully trust her so he decided to make sure she was indeed the real one and not the other. "I want to check something first," he slowly reached for her. His hand came to rest upon the buttons of her silk shirt. Silk, he hadn't felt that in years. He took a deep breath and the scent of her perfume raced around him. He held his breath as he slowly began to unbutton her shirt.

Scully was surprised and grabbed his hand with slight anger in her touch, "What are you doing?"

Pinocchio froze in his movements and glared at her. With anger, he ripped open her shirt and pushed it off her right shoulder. He heard her gasp but he didn't care. As he looked at her skin, he saw no scare, no sign a chip had been there. He dropped his hand away allowing her to close her shirt, "No chip, you've never been in Santiago City."

As Scully closed her blouse, she reached up and slapped him. She couldn't think what else to do. All sorts of words were running through her mind, ones she would not voice. **How dare he, what was he thinking?**

Pinocchio grabbed her hand. He hadn't been slapped, punched or glared at in so many days, especially by just one woman. He met her glare and felt her try to jerk her hand away, however he wouldn't allow it. In a quick move, he brought her arm around behind her, forcing her into him. Now she couldn't move or much less hit him.

Scully held her breath, unsure what he was going to do. She saw a fire in his eyes and it almost scared her. Unexpantly though, she saw him lean down to her and felt his lips brush hers lightly before making full contact in a strong passionate kiss.

Pinocchio felt her resist at first, however she slowly gave in. He felt her lips part gently, allowing him to taste her. He was enjoying the kiss, more so than he anticipated. He could tell she was too as she pressed her body harder into his. When he finally pulled back, he half expected another slap from her free hand but none followed.

Slowly, Scully opened her eyes, "Why" she breathed, trying to catch her breath, "Why did you do that?"

Pinocchio half smiled, "I wanted to make sure you didn't have an identity chip. It is implanted in all residents in Santiago City. The chip can also be used for tracking." He pulled his torn T-shirt aside for her to see his own scar.

"I noticed it when I dressed your wound," she felt him release her hand but she didn't move, "That's not what I meant."

"I know," he moved away, not really wanting to.

"Are you going to answ" she started.

"I did it to shut you up," the coolness returned as quickly as it had faded when they kissed. Pinocchio turned away, "You ask too many questions, just like Hobbes."

"Well what do you expect," she snapped, "We're in a world we know NOTHING about. NEVER seen, NEVER experienced before. This is all new to us. Of course we're going to ask questions!"

"You really want to know," he saw her nod, "This is an ALTERNATE REALITY of our world, except this one had a nuclear bomb go off and now the world is FUCKED. We are STUCK here, NO way out. The only thing to do here is to survive the best way we can. If we have to steal, we steal, if we have to kill, we kill. So let me be the first to say Welcome to Harsh Realm, sweetheart."

~~

__

Our group has grown Sophie, by two. There is Agent Mulder, Fox Mulder, a FBI agent. And how he became one fathoms me. Then there is the Real Scully, Mulder's partner. Seeing the two in the same room is strange, almost not natural. How each one got here, they aren't sure. They remember going back to their rooms, but nothing more, only waking here in this horrible world. But, from what I can gather from talking to Scully, she has been here before, several times. I realize now that she was the one on the road. She says she was also here while me and the other Scully were at the hospital. She had taken care of Pinocchio. 

She says it could be from a virtual reality game called "Pinocchio's Revenge." It is a game that a company wants to mass produce. I fear if that is so, more people, innocent people, will be entering our world, especially children. This revelation makes me wonder, who is behind this game? Is it the military? Is it Santiago? And if it is him, how does he benefit from all this?

Agent Mulder has his own theories. He thinks it has something to do with a "Chip" that Scully has in the back of her neck. He says it might be interacting with the program somehow. You should have seen the look on Pinocchio's face when he heard this. It was the look of shock followed by distrust. Strangely enough, the Virtual Scully doesn't have the chip. Mulder says that if this program was designed to be like our world, with information gathered and provided. The government may not have known of Scully's abduction. That story I'll have to tell you later.

I guess you are wondering where we go from here? Me too. Agent Mulder found a note in his pocket, as did Scully. It basically told them what we already knew. It said to take out Santiago, be high scorer and they can return to the real world. Mulder said it shouldn't be a problem for Scully since she is really good at VC games. I didn't get it, but it must be a personal joke between the two.

Anyway, Mulder wants to do just that, take out Santiago or find another way out. He has a plan. I see Scully roll her eyes like she's not going to like this. And Pinocchio, well, he doesn't like much of anything we plan up. Everything having to do with Santiago City is much too dangerous. I can't really blame him, he used to work there after all.

~~

"What are you going to do? Pull a Rambo and waltz right in, guns blazing and flashing your little badges around to arrest him?" Pinocchio sarcastically remarked as he folded his arm in front of Mulder.

Mulder eyed the military man. He wasn't getting off on the right foot with the man and he felt it was going to be trouble later, "No," he simply said.

Pinocchio turned away frustrated. They just didn't understand how Harsh Realm worked. "Okay G-man, let's hear your plan then."

Hobbes looked at both Scullys. They held the same looks upon their faces, ones of frustration with both the men. "Pinocchio," Hobbes finally said as he approached the man, "Lets just give him a chance. It can't be any worse than our plan which is nothing."

Pinocchio bit back a response and moved to his corner by the window. He knew he was going to regret this, but what else could he do? He didn't have Florence to back him up. **Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her in what? Weeks?**

"Scully," Mulder turned to the women. He was looking at his own however both responded to him, "Remember Ester."

"No," VC Scully answered.

Scully just glanced at her before answering, "Yes. But what does she have to do with all this?"

Hobbes became more interested. Mulder stood, "She was assumed dead after the explosion in the trailer, correct. Well what if she wasn't, that she truly did manage to transfer her consciousness into AL. She's now in cyberspace, out there with this game, able to access any computer, living energy." He registered the disbelief in her eyes, "The guys told me they received a message from her."

"Mulder," the VC Scully crossed her arms, "That's just not possible."

Scully did the same as well, "I have to agree. How could Ester possibly do that. You can't just put yourself into a"

"Careful what you say," Pinocchio spoke up, "Remember, you are in a VIRTUAL world."

Scully glanced at him, he was right, she had to give him that much. "All right, so what if it is true. What does Ester have to do with this?"

"If we can contact her, maybe she can help," Mulder's eyes lit up, twinkling with an idea.

"How?" Hobbes asked.

"We need to get to a terminal that can reach the outside world," Mulder's mind was working. If he could pull this off, perhaps they all could get out.

Hobbes glanced back at Pinocchio. He knew there was only one place he knew of that had computers Santiago City. "There is only once place that has computers," he said turning back to the agents, "Santiago City. It is going to be dangerous. Pinocchio and I are wanted. It won't be easy getting in."

"I can get us in," VC Scully finally spoke up again. The group turned to her. Pinocchio was the only one who didn't. He knew she had been in the city, and he didn't like it. "I know where you can use a computer to send the message."

"How?" Hobbes asked curiously.

"I've been in the city before. I used to work there in fact. I know where Santiago keeps it hidden." She glanced at Pinocchio, "I think he does too."

Pinocchio just glared at the group, "It's too dangerous. Besides, it's under heavy security. There is no way to get in those doors unless you have a pass key, and damn good luck."

"Just create a diversion, I'll get us in," VC Scully informed him as she pulled her guns from the nearby drawer.

"Now that, I can do," Pinocchio cocked his gun and gave a devilish grin.

~~

The hour was late, deep into the night. The moon was covered by clouds and the air held a chill. It reminded Mulder of a horror movie with some monster ready to leap out of the dark and attack. He looked at the small group. Pinocchio and Hobbes seemed ready for war, weapons ready, dressed in black and camo, plus very silent. Scully, well she wore black as well, borrowing it from her counter part. Then there was the VC Scully, dressed normal like him. She told him if she didn't, the man would suspect something. She also looked nervous.

VC Scully was looking up at the tall electric fence before her. It was put up, supposedly to protect. But it really only kept people from leaving. She heard Mulder walk up next to her and she glanced over at him.

"You don't have to come," he said softly, "From what you told me, Santiago will be surprised to see me, after my supposed death and all."

"I'm going," she told him, "I won't lose you again. I know now how you died Mulder. Santiago killed you. The bastard took you from me once, not again." She reached up and touched his cheek tenderly.

Mulder gently took her hand, "You know, I'm not him."

"I know, but I still love you. I will not lose you again to that man, ever," a tear streamed down her cheek.

Mulder reached over and tenderly wiped it away, "I won't die, at least not by him. Maybe by some fluke freak, but not by him," he smiled.

VC Scully couldn't help but return his smile.

Mulder glanced back at his Scully who was by Pinocchio at the black Chevy, "Ready?" he asked.

Hobbes and Pinocchio nodded as they loaded their guns in unison.

"You two remind me of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid," Mulder picked.

Pinocchio looked over at Hobbes, "I'm Butch, you're the Kid," he turned his attention back to Mulder, "Now remember G-man, one hour, don't be late. And use the portals, you'll get in and out faster."

Mulder saluted him then went over to Scully, "You going to be okay with soldier boy over there?"

Scully glanced at the two men, "Yeah, don't worry. They get out of line, I'll straighten them out. You, just come back in one piece," she added softly.

"Scully, I don't know you cared," he picked.

Pinocchio interrupted the moment as he pushed between the two, "ONE hour."

Mulder rolled his eyes at him, "I've got it. And by the way soldier boy," he leaned in close to the man, "if she has one scratch"

Pinocchio met him half way so they were now only inches from each other, "What you going to do? Arrest me?"

"I'll feed you to the termites, wood boy," Mulder turned and joined the other Scully. He looked at the fence kind of nervously, "Are you sure this is safe?"

VC Scully smiled, "Trust me, have I ever let you" she paused realizing what she was going to say, "It's safe. Just don't go through there or you'll fry. This is the only safe section."

Mulder only nodded, then with one more glance back at Scully, he followed her through to the other side.

~~

Santiago turned to Watters, "She's in the city? How interesting."

"Do you want us to bring her here?" he asked, noticing Inga in the corner. He met her eyes but she gave him no sign of interest.

"Track her. Keep me informed," he ordered.

Watters saluted then left promptly. Santiago stood behind his desk looking at some paper work. He heard the dark haired woman slowly approaching. "Do you have any news?" he asked without looking away from his papers.

Inga moved in close to him, her body met his, "The FBI is getting nosy, but I can handle that."

"How did that happen?" he asked calmly, still paying her no attention.

"I'm not sure yet, but they know nothing," she lied.

"Find out," he finally placed the papers down and pulled her into his arms. He leaned in and kissed her as he placed a hand upon her slender neck. He felt her respond and relax slightly. That was when he tightened his grip upon her, "Don't fail me," he warned, "You know how I hate failure."

Inga's cold eyes didn't falter, "You know I won't." she kissed him again, then turned to leave.

"You better hope not," he said quietly to himself as he watched her exit.

~~

Hobbes stood at the fence as he held Dexter in his arms. He was staring at the city, remembering the last time he had come to it. He sighed softly as he replayed the day in his head when the VC Sophie was shot by Watters. The look in her eyes as she faded like all VC people. He never thought he would see her die like that, only of old age. He sighed softly, he missed her so. He turned and looked back at the car, seeing Scully and Pinocchio waiting inside. Something was going on between the two. He knew it the minute the two met. He just wished both would admit it to each other. He wanted to see Pinocchio happy for once. He hoped that she could make him that way.

Scully sat silent, her eyes coming to rest on Hobbes as he looked at them. She half smiled before looking away. He looked so lonely standing there with his dog. She began to wonder if it was a bad idea not telling him that he was going to be a father. But Mulder had insisted. He thought it might make the young man more desperate, and when one was desperate, they tended to do the wrong things, dangerous things. No, they didn't need that right now. So she agreed, for now.

"How did you get involved in all this?" Pinocchio broke into her thoughts.

She glanced over at him, unsure if she should say.

"The truth, not some made up story," he added.

She noticed he had a calmer look about him, not as rough and tough like before. "We were trying to help Sophie find Tom. At least the truth about his disappearance and death."

"Figures," he looked out at Tom as the young man stared out at the city. "How is she?"

Scully was kind of surprised he even asked, "She's doing well for her condition. She's scared, tired, worn down emotionally and pregnant."

"WHAT!" he whipped his head back to her, surprise in his eyes. "You haven't told him, have you?"

"No," she whispered as if she had done something wrong.

"Good," he nodded in agreement, "He doesn't need that right now. It may make him even more desperate than he already is."

Scully nodded then grew quiet. She felt suddenly ackward being near the man, especially after he kissed her, and her liking it. She could still fill his lips upon hers. She remembered how they burned with emotion. As she was remembering, she unconsciously ran her fingers over her lips. Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt him leaning over her, reaching for the glove box.

Pinocchio just ignored her, "Shit," he whispered. He was looking for more ammo. There was never enough for him and he wanted to make sure he had plenty.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

He bumped her legs with his hand, indicating he wanted her to part them. She gave him a look _of No Way_ before realizing he was trying to reach under her seat. "Ammo," he simply answered.

"Here, let me," she offered as she leaned forward to help.

The two came together and bumped heads lightly. They both froze when the connection was made. A small smile curled the corner of Pinocchio's lips, "We got to stop meeting like this."

For the first time since they met, he saw her smile. This caused his smile to widen, showing off his good looks and charm. She liked it when he smiled, he looked even more handsome, "You know," she told him, "you should smile more often."

He sat up slowly looking at her. She looked so sweet, innocent. He felt bad about forcing her to kiss him. "Look about that kiss earlier."

"Forget it," she waved off.

Pinocchio fell silent. He suddenly felt uncomfortable as he looked out the window. He couldn't forget the kiss. It replayed in his mind, forcing him to remember how soft her lips felt, how her tongue caressed his. No, this was one kiss he wouldn't forget.

He slowly turned back to look at her and caught her looking away. Did she feel the same way? He decided not to act on it now. They had a mission, that came first. He didn't need this kind of distraction any way. "I'm going to check on Hobbes," he informed her as he got out of the car.

Hobbes turned as he heard the car door close. "What's up?"

Pinocchio didn't say anything. He only came and stood beside the young man. The city looked quiet, only the lights showed that there was activity within it. Yes, the people who lived in Santiago City went about their lives, not caring what was happening outside the fence. It was one of the reasons why he left, faked his own death.

Hobbes just looked at the man, wondering what was going through his mind. Was he regretting his life, the paths he took? Was he regretting not having not shot him in the first place, when they first met? He hoped not. "It's almost time to go in," he finally broke the silence.

Pinocchio glanced at his watch. Reaching into his pouch, he handed a clip over to Hobbes. "I think we should leave her behind."

Hobbes glanced back at Scully as she was exiting the car, "I don't think she will let us."

Scully came up behind them, "Shall we get started?"

~~

VC Scully looked up at the tall building. It somehow seemed taller than she remembered. It wasn't long ago since she been there, but a lot of things had changed since then too. She glanced over at Mulder who was looking up as well. Fear was racing through her. She couldn't remember when she had been that scared before. "Are you ready to meet Santiago?" she asked.

Mulder looked at her, "I feel like I've already met him. With his face plastered on everything, how could you not feel like you didn't."

VC Scully nodded, "Let's get this over with," she said as she headed up the stairs.

~~

Pinocchio crawled into position under the bushes that faced his target. Hobbes came to join him, as did Scully. He could feel the nervousness in Scully. He just hoped she was up to the mission. Rolling on his side, he reached into a bag he was carrying and pulled two small bombs out with timers. He handed them to Hobbes. "You know how to set them?" Hobbes nodded, "Good." He reached in again and clipped two to his belt. He glanced over at Scully as he motioned Hobbes to move out. "You, stay with me. Don't stray either. If you enter the wrong portal you could end up dead."

Scully nodded and quickly followed him. It was easy getting in, with the use of the portals and Pinocchio knowing his way around, it was indeed easy. They planted the bombs near the power generators while Hobbes took the vehicles. Pinocchio said this should be enough diversion, half the city would be thrown in darkness. Scully worried that it could put the computer Mulder needed out of use. Pinocchio reassured her that wouldn't be the case, Santiago was to smart for that. He would have his computers on their own power.

As the two moved through the halls, Pinocchio checked the corners before allowing her to move past him. It seemed unusually quiet, too quiet. He started to have a sinking feeling in his gut.

Scully didn't like it either. They were moving too easily. As she watched Pinocchio check around a corner, she thought she heard movement behind them. Turning, she slowly made her way back down the hall. As she glanced back at Pinocchio, she didn't hear the man come around to meet her. When she looked back, she found herself in a stand off with an unknown person. He looked to be a guard. The two locked eyes, guns pointed at one another.

"Drop the weapon," the man ordered.

As she silently looked at the man, he reminded her of someone. He looked just like, "Pendell?"

"Shot him!" Pinocchio yelled from behind her.

Pendell took the opportunity and shot first. He missed Scully by inches. He quickly fired again as Scully ran back towards Pinocchio. This time he nailed her in the leg. She fell with a scream, gripping her leg. Pinocchio fired, hitting the man in the head. He watched as the man faded then went to Scully. "Why didn't you shot him?" he growled with anger.

"I I knew him," she stuttered as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Well he didn't know you. Remember always, they AREN"T real," he stressed as he checked her leg.

"Oh, God, this hurts," she whined.

"It should, it's a borer. The more you move, the deeper it goes. I can't remove it now," he pulled his jacket off then his T-shirt. He tore it into pieces making a field dressing. Scully only held her leg still, trying hard not to move it. Pinocchio tied it on then carefully picked her up. "If you see anyone this time, shoot," he told her.

~~

Hobbes stood in the hall, waiting for Pinocchio and Scully. They were to meet him there, then the three would leave together. As he looked at his watch, he noticed they were late. He hoped they didn't run into any problems. Just then he heard movement. Quickly he ran into one of the rooms and peeked out. At the end of the hall, he saw Watters coming around the corner with several of his men. "Shit," he whispered. His mind started racing. He had to get out of there and meet up with Pinocchio before the rendezvous point.

He moved to the window and looked out. It was the only way out and had a small ledge. He would have to go outside.

~~

"He's here, find him," Watters ordered his men. He stood in the hall as each one searched the rooms. Hobbes was here, he knew it, he almost felt it in fact. This time Hobbes would not get away. He continued down the hall as his men moved from room to room. Hobbes was tricky, and if he was with Pinocchio, he could be dangerous as well.

His eyes scanned the hall, he started to remember how Hobbes forced him into shooting Sophie. He hated to see her die, but it was the only way he could think of to hurt Tom. Yes, he wanted to hurt him. He remembered the day Tom had started dating Sophie, the woman he had wanted. He had loved Sophie from afar for so long, too nervous to ask her out. Then one day, when he had gotten the courage, he saw the two together. They had been dating for some time. Since that day, he hated Tom but never told the man because it was the only way to see Sophie. Now that she was dead in this world, and he stuck in it, his eye wondered to Inga, Pinocchio's woman. Now that woman was full of fire. She was more woman than Pinocchio could handle, yes she had to be.

He stopped when he heard a soldier call out to him, "Sir, he's outside on the ledge, moving around to the other side."

Watters ran into the room and leaned out the window. He saw Hobbes jacket blowing in the wind, "Let's cut him off." He exited the room quickly.

~~

Hobbes heard them leave and exited the closet. He sighed with relief but hoped Pinocchio wasn't in the hall yet. As he left the room and headed down the hall, he saw Pinocchio carrying Scully, "What happened?"

"No time to explain," Pinocchio breathed as he headed for the portal.

"Watters was here. I think they know our plan or were expecting it," Hobbes warned. Just then they felt the explosions.

"To late to worry about that now," Pinocchio jumped into the portal and was glad to be free of the building. He kept going, not looking back. He could hear Hobbes following. When they reached the fence and were on the other side, this was the only time that Pinocchio stopped to see the damage his work had done. The three watched as the large city slowly started to flicker and half of it blinked out into darkness. A small smile of satisfaction crept across Pinocchio's lips.

"Now lets hope Mulder and Scully do their jobs," Hobbes whispered.

"Help me with her Hobbes," Pinocchio said as he laid the woman down. He pulled the dressing off and heard the bullet drill in further. Scully of course screamed as she clutched his arm in pain.

"God, this hurts," she cried. She could feel the burning sensation as the bullet slid in a little further. She was fighting back the tears that wanted to fall and her teeth were clenched in pain.

Hobbes knelt down on the other side of her, "What do you want me to do?"

Pinocchio handed him a bottle, "Pour this down her throat, a lot too."

Hobbes did as he asked, though Scully protested, she finally obeyed. She coughed as the brown liquid burned down her throat. Hobbes watched as his partner pulled his knife out and heated it with a lighter. 

As he was burning the tip, he glanced up at Hobbes, "Hold her down, tightly too. I don't want her to move," he instructed. He placed his leg on top of hers, forcing it down. He took the knife and made a slit in her leg wide enough for him to slip his fingers in. Scully for course screamed and tried to push the two men away. Carefully, Pinocchio reached in and felt around till he found the bullet. Tenderly, he gripped it and pulled it out slowly. The blood was making it difficult and he lost it several times, feeling it slide back in. When he finally extracted it, he threw it away, glad it was gone. 

Scully sank back into the ground, relieved the pain was over. She started to feel dizzy. She wasn't sure if it was from the blood loss or the liquor. She felt him rewrapping her leg then pick her up. He moved to the car and into the back seat.

"I'll keep watch for the others," Hobbes offered and left before Pinocchio could say otherwise.

Pinocchio sighed and climbed in with her. He knew he had to keep her warm or she would go into shock. He pulled her to him, placing his arm around her and allowing her to rest her head on his good shoulder.

Scully looked up at him and smiled slightly, "I guess Mulder is going to have to find some termites."

Pinocchio could only smile, "That's not a scratch." He didn't want to mention Mulder only could if he returned.

~~

Mulder checked around the corner and saw the large oak doors down the end of the hall. That must have been Santiago's office. The man had expensive taste, he would give him that much.

VC Scully came up behind him, "This was too easy," she whispered.

"Yeah," Mulder agreed as he headed for the doors. "I hope oak boy does his part, if he doesn't, we're screwed."

He silently opened the doors, hearing them creak slightly. He was awed by the sight of the large oval table in the middle and the map of Santiago's territory. He now had five states under his control. "This man has been busy."

VC Scully headed straight for another door and opened it. She motioned for Mulder to follow. "Here, I think this is the computer," she whispered.

Mulder headed for it and started typing. Before he could hit the send button, he heard the loading of weapons behind him. Slowly he turned to see a blond haired man enter.

Watters stood at the door, gun in hand with his army of men behind him. "Move away from the computer."

Mulder stood and moved away with his hands up. One of the men came over to the duo and searched them. He disarmed them then stepped back into place.

"Did you really think you wouldn't be noticed," Watters stated as he looked at VC Scully.

She said nothing, only glared at the man. Mulder threw a sideways glance at her, "How did he know?"

"She has a chip from the city. Surely Pinocchio and Hobbes told you about them?" Watters informed him. Mulder shook his head. "What a shame, if she didn't have it, it may have made your job easier."

Just then, Santiago slowly entered. The men parted for him, like the Red Sea had parted for Moses in the Bible. He tried to show no emotion as his eyes fell upon Mulder. The man should have been dead, and if this was the real one, how did he get in without him noticing. He walked around the two as if inspecting them. Then he noticed the computer. It had a simple message, _Help!,_ on its screen. He didn't recognize the address.

Mulder felt uneasy, "You must be Omar Santiago."

Santiago said nothing as he came to stand in front of the pair. He stood before them, hands clasped behind his back. He was carefully examining them with his eyes, taking in every detail. "Why have you come Dana?" he finally spoke to her.

VC Scully met his gaze with her usual stare. She wasn't scared nor unnerved by him. "For the truth."

"The truth? Still seeking what is already there Dana?" he mocked as he turned away. He walked over to his desk and sat down behind it. He motioned for the men to bring VC Scully and Mulder before him. Roughly, the men did as instructed. "Why are you really here?"

VC Scully was surprised at how calm he was. However, she did not respond. Mulder remained silent as well, waiting for the right moment to speak. He had to feel the man out, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and get them killed, it would defeat the purpose of their mission.

Santiago noted their silence. "The message, who were you sending it to?"

"Anyone who would help," Mulder answered.

"Help? Help you from what? Me? I pose no threat, look at this place, does it look like a threat?" he asked.

"From control that we didn't ask for, yes," VC Scully answered.

"Didn't ask for. But my dear, you did. All the people did. If someone did not take control, who would have lead these people, taken care of them, given them food, clothing and homes to live in. Keep them safe from the people who would kill them for what they had?"

"A government that they elected. I'm just taking a guess here," Mulder said.

Santiago narrowed his eyes at the man, "You don't know what it was like after the bomb was dropped. The confusion, the terror in the little children's eyes. I took control of all that. I restored the hope that our government took away."

"Yeah, by taking control of them," Mulder pointed out.

"I don't expect you to understand," he informed Mulder. "Who were you sending the message to?" he asked again.

"A friend," Mulder told him.

"I will ask only one more time," he warned the agent.

"Why, don't you know? If you know everything about this world, why don't you find out for yourself?" VC Scully chimed in.

"Perhaps I will."

~~

Skinner had returned to his office in DC. There was nothing more he could have done in Jersey. The police was handling the case. He decided to go over what Mulder had gathered, all his records and even Scully's. He too came up with Thomas Hobbes, just as Sophie had said, and Michael Pinocchio. He decided to dig deeper. Taking all the information that Scully had gathered, he started to piece it all together.

Michael Pinocchio was a military man, special service. He was returned from Desert Storm and assigned to a secret project. It was labeled classified. Then, some time had passed and Thomas Hobbes was also returned from overseas and assigned to a special project. They seemed related, unfortunately, he couldn't get into the files any further. He decided he would need some help.

A short time later, he stood in a bar waiting for his contact. He sighed feeling funny. Mulder usually used these men, not him. He usually had clearance to all files he asked for, but not this time. He sat in the corner, drinking a beer. He was off duty, it was late, and after the day he had, he needed it.

Just then, three men, all in disguise, slid into the booth with him. "Hey Skinman," Langley smiled.

Skinner only narrowed his eyes at the man. "I need your help."

Frohike nodded, "We gathered that. You said it could help find Scully and Mulder. You know we would do anything for them."

"Almost anything," Langley added.

Bryers nodded, "What can we do?"

"I need you to get me the information I need from these files," he slid over the list of the two men. "Mulder said you guys could get into any computer. Can you get into the military files."

All three of the men exchanged looks, "This could be dangerous," Bryers warned.

The other two nodded. Skinner could see their minds working though. He knew they couldn't pass up the challenge though. "Will you do it?"

"If it will help Mulder and Scully," Bryers agreed.

"Your going to owe us big time," Frohike smiled with a glee in his eyes.

Skinner rolled his eyes, he was going to regret this, he could feel it.

~~

"Sir," Watters spoke from behind Santiago, "Do you think it was wise to send that message?"

"To draw out your opponent, you must first bait the trap," he said as he pushed the send key. "Take the two down to holding. We'll just wait to see what will happen. Perhaps nothing, perhaps we'll find Pinocchio and Hobbes on the other end of this message."

"Sir, I don't think it is Hobbes or Pinocchio. It may be someone else."

"Then if it is, let them come out. Either way, we will get them all. After all. If the two were in contact with Hobbes and Pinocchio, those two will come after Mulder and Scully. I know Hobbes, he won't let them stay here."

"But Pinocchio will."

"Yes, he might, but I know the man, he won't, Hobbes will be sure of that."

~~

More to come starting with Chapter 5: The Kill Switch


End file.
